immortalchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Heads or Tails
Unknown Location, 2047 "No, please! You can't do this to me!" The knife flashed again, and the man screamed as it bit into his left forearm. Blood trickled down his pale flesh. "The code?" The voice was calm and thoughtful. "Either give it to me, or I'll put this" - he held up the knife, which caused the light to bounce off it, slightly revealing his face to be clean and shaven, with blue eyes - "somewhere... more sensitive." The captive shuddered. A02 "Frank Letavic, age 39," Italini said as he threw the file down in front of James. "Find him." "Why me? We've got the Confederate. Put Jake or Vic or Vec up to it or something. I've got a mountain of paperwork to do and not enough time to do it." James took his feet off the desk and picked up the file. "A kidnapping hardly has anything to do with me." "Jake is in Australia, Vic and Vec are on vacation in the Carribean, Laura is blowing up stuff in A23 and Ferid is missing in action. Who else do I go to?" James made a face. "Just about the hundreds of other Confederate agents we have employed. Did you say Ferid is MIA?" "Yeah. Half the agents we got are total douchebags and the other half are hitting on each other, like, constantly. You expect me to go to them now?" Italini raised an eyebrow. "The only useful people are you guys, Winters and Sirovsky, who I forgot to mention earlier are both investigating a smuggling ring in Iceland. So are we going to do this or not." Chad took a deep breath, then exhaled. "Fair enough," he got up from the chair and opened the file. "on one condition - you get me Eric." "Fine by me." Melbourne, Australia, A02 The black limo pulled up onto the side of the road, one door already open and with a man limping out and throwing up on the pavement. He took out a dirty handkerchief and wiped his mouth, then turned back to his car. "I think the poison's out of my system." A woman emerged. "At least we got the grenades." She was wearing a white ball gown which was spotted in places with drink stains. "Tell James we're not going after smuggled weapons ever again." The man vomited a second time. "Amber, I think I'm going to need some help-" he collapsed in his own puke. "Jake? ...Jake?" Sydney, Australia, A02 Ferid walked off the Boeing 747 and into the airport terminal, pushing past slow passengers and into an employee door. "Confederate," he said simply and flashed his badge to a random janitor who in fact was totally unaware of his presence until he had done that very action. When he walked into the break room heads turned, and confused stares were followed by incoherent stammering and half-finished angry outbursts. He flashed his badge again, and said, "I have every reason and evidence to believe that there is a bomb right where we are standing." CWS Fredritch, English channel, A02 The ship's bell rang once again, and Sullivan kick yet another assailant over the rail and into the churning water. He spun and impaled a gun-toting woman with his short sword, grabbing her gun in the process. Sullivan swept his body in a 360 degree circle while jamming the trigger which resulted in a deadly barrage of gunfire. He sensed another man behind him, and spun to kick, only to have his leg grabbed and his body twisted sideways until he flopped onto the deck on his back. James let go of his leg. "I need your help, Eric." James drew his gun and shot the last enemy behind him without looking. "Now would be great." An explosion rocked the ship. James looked over the side and saw a gaping hole in the hull, and a submarine rising out of the depths. The hatch opened and two dark-skinned men climbed out. Sullivan hefted the machine gun. "Party time." "What do these guys want to kill you for?" "What, you don't know?" James shook his head. "I just got them to skyhook me onto your ship." Sullivan sighed. "I crashed their cocaine ring and they want my head on a silver platter." "Good. I've always had it in for smugglers." Sydney, Australia, A02 "Don't leave! Exiting through that door might set it off." Ferid had his head against the floor and was searching for any sign of a bomb. The hesitant worker he was talking to stopped in her tracks. "But sir, you just came in through that door?" Ferid looked back at her. "Oh...I guess so. Please evacuate the area!" The rest of the employees scrambled out, with only the female attendant remaining. "I'm staying," she said. Ferid seemed not to have heard her and instead exclaimed, "There. Found it." Then he saw her with hands on her hips. "Who are you?" Belgrade, Serbia, A01 The door burst open under the force of the C4 charge. James swept the room with his gun, and lowered it when he saw the man tied up. Letavic was hanging upside-down bound by thick ropes which anchored him to the ceiling. He seemed to be unconscious. Attached to his chest was a metal box about the size of a computer monitor. "What do you reckon that is?" Sullivan tapped the box. "Look carefully," Sections of Letavic's body were slightly glowing different colours. "It's a Multiverse Bomb. If it goes off, the different universes programmed into it will simultanously tear him apart." "Can we defuse it?" James looked around and spotted a toolbox in the corner. "We can try. I'm not guaranteeing that he'll walk out of here in one piece." James pocketed his gun. "We need what he knows." Sullivan smiled. "And what would that be?" "I don't know yet. Something he knows has got Italini running around like a headless chicken." Letavic's eyes opened, bloodshot. "Help me!" Sullivan snickered. "About time." Melbourne, Australia, A02 Jake stabbed himself with the syringe which contained an antidote and let out a heavy sigh of relief. "That was close." But Amber wasn't listening. She was staring at something else. When Jake looked up, a glowing ball of light was hovering in the air. "Oh, come on. I was just wondering whether this day can get any worse." The ball expanded, and blew up. Belgrade, Serbia, A01 "I'm not telling you anything until you make sure that I don't die!" Letavic spat at James, who nimbly bend down and dodged it. "Frank, this isn't some kind of leisure thing we're having. We need to know what Italini wants to know." At the mention of Italini, Letavic's face transformed into a sneer. "You better spill it before this thing goes off. That way, neither of us gets anything we want." "You're not getting anything from me." Sullivan slid on knuckledusters. "James, want me to do this the hard way?" James gave him a stern look. "We need him healthy enough to talk. Besides, he's just informed us that he'd rather die than tell us what Italini wants. I suggest you clear this dilemma with the man himself." James produced an untracable cell phone and handed it to Sullivan. He flicked open the phone and dialed Italini. A few rings later he picked up. "Yes?" came the voice over the phone. "Chad, what do we need from this guy?" "You'll know," he said, and was about hang up when Sullivan said something. "He's about to die. He won't tell us anything. If we know what you want, we can make him tell us." "You're going to probe him?" "It's the only way. But we have to know what to look for." Silence. "Make sure he doesn't die. Then I'll tell you." The line went dead. Category:Story